


The All-Girl Precision Drill Team Plots Mutiny

by Morvidra



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra
Summary: "I still remember being kids, me and my sisters, visiting Lady Cordelia with Mama, and Miles told off to keep us occupied ... He decided we should be an all-girl precision drill team, and made us march around in the back garden of Vorkosigan House, or in the ballroom when it was raining. I think I was four."--Kareen, in A Civil Campaign





	The All-Girl Precision Drill Team Plots Mutiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainLordAuditor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/gifts).



[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOXYswoTaGcKOnQeCPDpvmzHIkMVlP3ljPYNqnUk88aSVKA-YQoq-y5H6PVgWMX3Q?key=RFM3c0dkMUJJWjhuM2ptTjktUlRqcm1wOUUtTnpn&source=ctrlq.org)

“Maybe we could pretend to be sick,” Olivia said hopefully.

Delia shook her head. “No. Mama and Da will worry if we all get sick.”

“And Tante Cordelia will spot it in seconds,” Martya added. “Mama would probably spot it sooner.”

There was a gloomy silence as the three sisters pondered the problem.

“It’s not fair on Kareen,” Delia said. “She’s only four. She shouldn’t be getting dragged into this.”

Martya scoffed. “Come off it. How old were you when you first got caught in one of Miles’s schemes?”

“Point taken.” Delia wrinkled her nose. “Although that was mostly an accident.”

“Yeah, well, accidents happen a lot around Miles.” Martya flopped back onto the sofa, kicking her legs in the air. “Anyway,” she continued, “marching around the ballroom in drill formation isn’t likely to lead to any accidents, so Kareen is… is perfectly safe,” she finished in an uncanny imitation of Miles’s aunt Lady Alys.

“Marching makes me tired,” Olivia said sadly. A recent growth spurt had left twice as much skinny leg showing beneath the hem of her skirt – already let down twice, fairly soon it would be taken up again and handed down the line to Kareen.

“Mama’s exercises are harder work than marching,” Martya said honestly.

“But Mama’s exercises are fun.” Olivia sighed. “Marching is just boring, and being bored makes me tired.”

Martya blinked. “Mama’s exercises are hard.”

“Like the one where you have to pull yourself up on the bar and hold there,” Delia said. “Or the one where you kind of turn yourself into a pastry twist.”

“That one’s the worst,” Martya agreed.

“I like that one,” Olivia argued. “And I like the bar one too. And I specially like the one where you stand on one leg and kick a lot of times.”

Delia and Martya exchanged glances.

“It’s a pity we’re not allowed to push Miles at all,” Martya grumbled. “Olivia could kick his butt.”

“Save her for a last resort,” Delia said grimly, as Mama called them to come. “Because one of these days, Miles is going to get bored with marching, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Purimgifts!


End file.
